Thorvengers Fairy Tales - All-Kinds-of-Winter
by Terrenis
Summary: Young Prince James lives happily in his Kingdom with his Parents. But when his mother dies and his father goes mad with grief, the prince is forced to flee to the neighbouring Kingdom, where he is almost run over by the limousine belonging to the current king. Despite being treated like shit by half of the king's staff, James doesn't mind to fall in love with him...Bucky/Steve
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Young Prince James lives happily in his Kingdom with his Parents. But when his mother dies and his father goes mad with grief, the prince is forced to flee to the neighbouring Kingdom, where he is almost run over by the limousine belonging to the current king.

Despite being treated like shit by half of the king's staff, James doesn't mind to fall in love with the golden-haired, god-like king. There are worse things. - THE All-Kinds-Of-Fur AU, just for you.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but their respective owners!

* * *

><p>Chapter I:<p>

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in the faraway kingdom of DC, there lived the wise and good King Alexander happily with his beautiful Queen. Both were kind rulers and thus very loved and well respected by their people.<p>

However...

One day, it turned out that an old enemy of the King had infiltrated his kingdom, trying to take it over from within. Although the King's army could identify the traitors just in time, it didn't happen without losses. A personal bodyguard of the Queen, who had served her for decades, managed to assassinate her, before King Alexander and his men could prevent it.

Naturally King Alexander was devastated, finding himself clinging to his wife's cold body for hour, sobbing his heart out. For a long time, he could not be comforted and wailed all day long. Day by day, week by week, hour by hour he cried without stopping, not thinking of taking another wife.

But life had to go on and so the king consulted his Councillors who recommended him to seek another bride or prince consort, for the King happened to like both, women and men. But it was easier said than done.

Earlier in their marriage, King Alexander had promised his Queen that if something would happen to her and he'd have to marry again, he would only take someone as beautiful and clever as her.

So he sent messengers throughout the kingdom to seek someone who equalled his late Queen in beauty and intelligence but they found no one who could compare to her.

Now the king had a son, James, who not only had inherited his mother's wit but also a fair share of her attractiveness, especially the steely blue eyes and the dark hair. So when the King looked at him one day, he noticed the alikeness and somewhere in his still grieving heart, an unexplainable and fierce love for his own flesh and blood kindled, although he knew that it was supposed to be unnatural.

So King Alexander once again called in his faithful advisers, Sir Nicholas and Sir Philip, both of them the oldest members of the Royal Council.

"I've made a decision regarding my remarriage. I have thought a lot about it in the last few weeks and I must respect my late Queen's last wishes. I will remarry. In fact, I'm going to marry my son, for he is the only one, who fits my wife's criteria – the only one, who resembles her well and truly. I've already sent messengers to our loyal witches to see what can be done regarding procreation. I need an heir, after all." he declared, a mad glint in his eyes.

Sir Nicholas and Sir Philip exchanged shocked looks before Sir Nicholas answered carefully, not wanting to upset their monarch.

"But you can't do that, Your Majesty. You can't marry your own flesh and blood. That's simply not possible – not to mention it is against our laws as well!" Sir Philip protested loudly.

"Sir, I beg you…Just think this decision over before you make a mistake!" Sir Nicholas suggested, albeit a little bit calmer.

The monarch gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, while listening to his councillors arguments. Why couldn't they understand? He had a promise to fulfil and he would do so, no matter if people were going to gossip about it. And regarding the law – well, he was the king after all, so he could solve that problem very easily.

Then he could marry James and start all over. His queen wouldn't be mad.

Slamming his hands down on the armrests of his Royal Throne, King Alexander heaved himself up and glared at his advice-givers.

"Honestly, I don't care, because I AM THE KING HERE and MY WORD IS LAW. AN D NOW GET MY SON! WE HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DISCUSS." He all but yelled at the two men.

Sir Nick and Sir Philip bowed deeply and slowly retreated backwards, while the ruler accessed the generous balcony connected to the throne room.

He never noticed the redheaded shadow slipping back in the secret passage behind the throne, where it had been standing all along.

James knew something inevitable was bound to happen as soon as he woke up on this fateful day. Normally he didn't give much on his hunches, seeing as they only ever turned out to be as some kind of good, old-fashioned paranoia. But today was different.

The prince had just returned from his daily lessons with the sword fighting instructor, a soldier from his father's army, who was called Dum Dum by everyone, and was about to put on the military-style, midnight blue jacket of his princely uniform after taking a shower, when he heard steps behind him.

Immediately he whirled around, throwing a fist at the intruder, but not even two seconds later he found himself face-down on the hard granite floor, his arms pinned behind his back.

"That was lame, James. I've taught you better." A husky, female voice taunted him, although he could hear no malice in her voice.

"Sorry, Tash, I've been distracted all day. Could you let go off me now? Please?" he pleaded.

The feminine voice chuckled and then his arms were thankfully released. Heaving himself up, James brushed off some dust off his sleeves and looked at the other person in his room. Wearing a more feminine variation of the same uniform as him, flaming red hair pooling around her shoulders, mischievous blue eyes sparkling at him, Natasha Romanoff, his personal body guard, fight instructor and best friend since childhood, leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Dum Dum also said that you've been inattentive today. Girl troubles? Boy troubles?" Natasha asked, not moving an inch from her position.

"None of both. Why are you here? To mock me?" James asked, closing the last button of his uniform jacket.

Natasha was still grinning at him. But that grin disappeared quickly and James had the distinct feeling that she wasn't here to mock him.

"James, Coulson and Fury are on their way to get you. You father INSISTS to discuss something important with you."

The prince shrugged his shoulders, going over to the cabinet, where two glasses and an expensive bottle of D.C.'s finest red wine were waiting for him to be consumed. Pouring some of the wine into the glasses, he offered one to Natasha, but the redheaded woman declined with a shake of her head.

"And where exactly is the problem?" he asked, sipping from the red wine glass and enjoying the sweet taste of the blood-coloured liquid.

Natasha sighed.

"You won't like what he has to say. You surely have noticed that your father isn't the same anymore ever since your mother died."

James went to the attached balcony and looked at the gardens outside. Of course he had noticed his father's slow decent into madness. But maybe he just needed a new partner at his side, someone who would help him over his loss.

"But what does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"Earlier, I slipped into the throne room through that secret passageway we used as a hideaway when we were children. Coulson and Fury had a loud argument with your father regarding his remarriage. James, your father wants to marry you."

A loud crash was the only indication that the crystal glass had slipped from his hands and was now lying in shards on the floor. James slowly turned around, an expression of shock on his face, and gaped at Nat.

"He WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II:

* * *

><p>James sank down to the floor, where he was, not caring about the shards lying there, some of them digging deep into his left palm, drawing a trail of lifeblood from the wound.<p>

"James, your hand…" Natasha whispered.

But the prince didn't hear her. He was still in shock from her revelation and stared silently at his friend, his gaze never leaving Natasha's.

"He wants to marry ME? But why? I'm his son, for god's sake." He said in a low voice.

"Well, Coulson mentioned that he made a promise to your mother to only marry someone like her. But since he hasn't found anyone worthy, it makes you his only choice. He already sent messengers to loyal witches to ensure he'll be able to get an heir." The redheaded woman continued.

James made a choking noise, which sounded suspiciously like a sob. Natasha let a deep breath and then walked without a sound over to the balcony's entrance, where he was seated with his hand still bleeding. Parking herself next to him, she took his hand and removed the shards wordlessly before taking a green handkerchief out of her jacket pocket and bandaging his wound.

For several minutes, neither of them moved. The only movement was the one of Natasha's hand gently stroking James' injured one.

"What am I going to do now, Tash? I should have noticed him slipping. I should have…Oh god, I can't marry him. I'd rather kill myself than dishonouring Mom's memory like this." The prince sniffed, leaning against his friend, seeking strength from her.

"That I can imagine, James. But there's one thing I know for sure: The King won't give up on his marriage plans and I'm afraid the only thing you really can do so far is leaving D.C. for good. So what we really need now, is some extra time to come up with a plan for your escape. And I think I have an idea…" Natasha smirked, her eyes staring at the magazine on the bed.

James frowned. He had no idea what his friend had in mind, but she was his father's best spy after all. So if she happened to have an idea to stop this absurdity, he'd definitively not stop her.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

Natasha chuckled, got up and walked to the prince's bed, taking the magazine and leafed through it.

"Well, you're going to need some bridal goods for your wedding, aren't you?"

James just raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I don't like this, Nick. He cannot marry his own son. This is…incest - no more, no less." Sir Philip Coulson hissed to his fellow advisor, as they were walking down the hallway that led to Prince James' chambers.

"And what do you intent to do about it? I doubt that he's going to change his mind. I just feel sorry for the Prince. He's the one who has to suffer through this. And to be honest, maybe it would have been the better decision to let him take the throne, while he still had the chance." Fury replied quietly.

Coulson nodded.

"But now it's too late. Let's just hope that Natasha has a plan by now. I saw her behind the throne before we left. James will undoubtedly know by now. I trust her to find a way out for him."

"I hope so…We are here." Fury said.

Both men stopped in front of a large, wooden double door, flanked by two guards of the Royal Army.

"We are here to see the Prince!" Sir Nick told them.

The guards snapped to attention and one of them opened one half of the door for them.

In the meantime, James and Natasha had managed to move themselves from the cold floor to the royal blue loveseat that was part of the living room suite, and where the redhead could probably treat the gash on James' left hand. And that's where they were when they heard the commotion outside.

One door opened and Fury was the first one to enter the chambers, followed by Coulson three steps behind the bald man. Both advisors bowed deeply and they took a few steps forward, before the door was closed behind them.

"Your Highness, your father has sent us to fetch you. He has some very important things to discuss with you!" Fury said, his one eye making eye contact with the Prince to see his reaction.

James pressed his lips together, but did actually manage to keep his face neutral. Standing up, he signalled Natasha to follow him. He sure as hell wouldn't go through that talk all alone.

"I'm coming." was the only thing he said before the small group left the room.

It didn't take long for them to reach the throne room, whose doors were already wide open. Even from afar, James could see his father already sitting on his damn throne. Normally, it wouldn't have bothered him, but today he felt like he was on the way to his own execution. The prince had never felt so helpless and never so angry at the same time, not even when his mother had died. He could just hope that Natasha's plan would work out.

As soon as everyone had settled down on their respective seats – James really felt uncomfortable on his smaller throne right next to the king's – King Alexander cleared his throat and put his right hand affectionately on James' left one. The Prince stiffened slightly, but didn't let his discomfort show otherwise.

"Well, now that we all are gathered in the same place, I want to state an important announcement. What I have to say, is about to secure the future of our kingdom and its people. Many years ago, I made a promise to my dear departed queen, only to marry someone who resembles her in beauty and wit. I've sent messengers in every known kingdom to find the perfect partner, but in vain, until I realized that my significant other has been near me all the time."

King Alexander paused his speech for a moment, before his piercing gaze fell upon the Prince at his side.

"James, you are the spitting image of your mother, not only bodily, but also in mind. Therefore I want to take you as my spouse and rule this kingdom together with you."

James thanked whatever deity was watching over him for not freaking out on the spot. Instead, he kept his facial expression as neutral as possible and forced himself to look at his father. Choosing his next words carefully, he said with a surprisingly steady voice:

"Well, I must say this is…unexpected. I really don't know if I deserve this…honour. But in any case, I cannot accept this proposal without imposing conditions."

King Alexander's face lightened up.

"Everything you want, my boy."

James cleared his throat and continued.

"Well, since it seems that I'm going to be in need of a dowry, I want three suits – no ordinary suits, but suits from Jotun Fashions, made by Loki himself." He spoke, feeling Natasha smirking all the way from her seat. Loki was THE leading designer in enchanted fashions, being a Jotun Sorcerer through and through. Not to mention that he had a waiting list of 2 years for new costumers.

"I want the first suit to be silver-coloured with a white shirt and a navy tie, looking like he's made of frost. The second suit is to be black with matching shirt and tie and yet as bright as the stars in a winter night. The last suit is to be in a shining white like the snow, also with matching tie and shirt. The shoes that go with the suits should be matching, too.

Last, but not least, I want a simple, long coat in khaki with lots of enchanted pockets on the inside. If you can make these, then I'm going to marry you. Until then, I'm going to stay in my chambers, but only if you don't mind, father." James ended his speech.

The King clapped his hands happily together.

"Of course not. I shall get you what you want as quickly as possible, for I'm really looking forward for our marriage and our wedding night." He cackled, causing every present person to flinch, before he pulled himself together and dismissed everyone.

"You may go now. I have some planning to do." He said, got up and walked over to his desk.

Fury, Coulson, Natasha and James all but fled the room. When Natasha could be sure to be out of the King's earshot, she slowed the pace down, instead settling down for walking silently next to the Prince until they reached the garden and its spacious terrace. Passing an order for tea and cake for the four of them to a passing servant, the small group finally settled down in one of the corners.

"Okay, what's this all about? Ordering clothes…is that your great plan?" Fury asked annoyed.

The redhead just smirked.

"Calm down, Nick! It's just to buy us some time to improve Plan B. Because Loki just happens to have a 2 years waiting list for new customers. Even regular customers have to wait half a year at least. Should be more than enough time to come up with some alternatives." She replied, only pausing, when the servant brought their tea and a large plate four large slices of lemon-coconut cheesecake, a selection of various cookies and multi-coloured macarons with cream filling.

Natasha set out the plates and the cups in front of the men, pouring the steaming hot tea in the fine porcelain, before each one of them helped themselves to a serving of the delicious-looking cake.

Only James seemed to have lost his appetite, since the only thing he did was picking at his slice, looking a little bit forlorn after all what had happened in the throne room. Finally, the dark-haired prince interrupted the tea break.

"And what if he manages it to get the suits done earlier? I don't want to get up one day and then my father is standing there, presenting these clothing and claiming his right to marry me." he spat out.

Natasha sighed and put her fork down. Laying her hand on James's injured one, the redheaded woman squeezed it gently.

"I know that, James. That's why we are going to hold a little pow wow right after this break. Dum Dum awaits us in half an hour, when he's done with his shift. Until then…just try to relax a little bit! This is never going to work, if you worry too much." She tried to reassure him.

But James simply couldn't let go at the moment.

"In the end, there will be only one way out, just like you said – I'm going to leave D.C. for good." He whispered, shaking his head again and again.

Natasha pressed her lips together and exchanged meaningful glances with Coulson and Fury. Both advisors looked as distressed as James right now. She turned her attention back to her friend.

"I'm afraid so. Just have faith in us and everything is going to be alright. We won't let you down. Okay, James?" she said, her voice so full of confidence – confidence, which James sadly lacked at the moment.

The prince looked teary-eyed at her, before he slowly nodded.

Natasha smiled.

"Good. Now eat your cake or it's mine!" she ordered.

James just shook his head. Tash surely knew how to cheer him up, at least tried to.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he mock-saluted her.

Maybe, just maybe everything could work out alright…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III:

* * *

><p>Or things could go downhill very quickly.<p>

It wasn't until not even two weeks later, when he stared with not exactly concealed horror at the four pieces of clothing presented to him on a large table in the middle of the throne room that James decided right there and then that fate was definitively was a real bitch, who had just kicked him very hard in the ass.

"Do you like them? I paid the triple price to get them made in two weeks. Loki was very understanding, when I told him the urgency of this matter. Or did you really expect me to wait for 6 months, my dear boy?" his father asked him nonchalantly, as if nothing of importance had happened. James wanted to puke.

"No, father!" he finally managed to get out, gritting his teeth slightly.

The king happily clapped his hands together and led the Prince to the table, where his suits and the coat were laid out. James had to admit that Loki was indeed a master in what he was doing. The suits were simply beautiful.

The black one, which shimmered with tiny stars, came with a black shirt and a matching tie, which showed several stellar constellations and nebulas as well as a pair of midnight black shoes.

The silver one glittered like it was covered with frost. Taking a closer look, James saw multiple tiny snowflakes on it and it felt cold to the touch. This one came with a silver grey tie and an ice blue shirt.

The white one on the other side – it was of the most gleaming shade of white the Prince had ever seen. James could see himself becoming invisible in the middle of a snowstorm, while wearing this suit. The tie and the shirt had the same shiny appearance as well as the shoes that matched every suit.

The coat however was almost mousy, compared to the other ensembles. James couldn't wait to find out about the enchantments.

"I kept my part of the deal. So what do you think? Do you like them enough to marry me, James?" King Alexander asked, joining his son at the table, his left hand gently travelling down James' uniform-clad spine. The young shivered slightly at the unwelcome touch, but didn't say a word about it.

"I guess so…!" were the only words he managed to get out.

The Monarch clapped his hands together happily, returning to his throne.

"Wonderful! Then the wedding preparations shall start now and tomorrow night you'll be my husband forever." He exclaimed.

The Prince's head snapped around so fast, when he heard those words, that he almost whiplashed himself.

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow?" he asked, staring horror-stricken at the madness radiating figure of his father. This one just shrugged.

"Why delay this any longer? I've waited long enough, my boy." The King answered, his eyes drilling a hole into James.

A sudden wave of dizziness overcame the Prince, when he realized that there was no escape possible anymore. He was going to marry his father.

"I think I need to lie down a bit!" he whispered.

"Do that, my boy! Rest, for tomorrow is our big day and I want you to be refreshed for it." King Alexander said absent-mindedly, already busying himself with preparing a list for the Big Day.

James had never fled as fast from the throne room as in this moment. He just wanted to get away from all this madness.

And where was Tash, when he really needed her?

The Prince of D.C. spent the next few hours in his quarters, thinking of how to escape. He was only disturbed once by his father's servants, who had put the suits and the coat into his personal dressing room. But his mind was a blank mess, James still being too shocked to remember the finer details of Plan B, which Natasha, Coulson and Fury had spent a good few hours to come up with.

So he just stayed on his bed, lying on his stomach and face buried into his arms, and almost didn't hear the light footsteps that came closer until a hand carefully touched his shoulder, sending him tumbling down to the door.

"What the hell? I said I didn't want to be disturbed by anyone." He barked, rubbing his aching knee.

"Well, that's too bad. But we have to catch a ride in thirty minutes and you're here, wallowing in self-pity." The well-known, smug voice huffed. James looked up in shock and his blue gaze met Natasha's own cobalt one.

"Tash, you're here? But aren't you supposed to be back until tomorrow?" he whispered, shocked but still glad that he wasn't alone anymore.

"I am. But Coulson phoned me this morning and told me to get my ass back home, because yours is in trouble. And now get up! We don't have much time."

The redhead helped the Prince get up from the floor and then made her way to the dressing room, looking for some more 'civilian' clothes for James to put on. She tossed him a dark pair of jeans, a dark-blue t-shirt and a grey cardigan as well as some black combat boots. While James changed into the clothes, Natasha took the wedding gifts from his father and a used backpack and laid them on the bed.

Then she went looking for the most inconspicuous outfits, which James had hidden somewhere deep inside the dressing room. Meanwhile, after changing into the unfamiliar attire, James, much to his joy, had discovered the actual enchantment of his coat pockets – an unlimited storage space. He only had to place the item on the pocket, where he wanted it, no matter what size, and it shrank until he could put it in the pocket. The reverse process was the same.

This way, he managed to store his suits as well as most of his personal belongings. When he was done, his eyes searched for Natasha. The redheaded woman was almost done packing, so James allowed himself a last glance. It was ironic. He'd given everything to leave D.C., even if only for a while, and now he was forced to leave it, possibly forever.

"I'm ready to go, James! Dum Dum is waiting for us at the end of the labyrinth." Natasha said, pulling him out of his train of thoughts. James nodded. He pulled the hood of his cardigan over his head and then put the coat on. It fitted perfectly.

"How do we leave? The guards will notice, when we try to exit through the main entrance."

Natasha grabbed the backpack.

"That's why we leave through the passageway. I've found a secret corridor which leads exactly to the place where Dum Dum awaits us. Now come!" she hissed impatiently and opened the hidden door behind the life-size mirror in the dressing room, revealing the hidden corridor behind it. Tash disappeared first in it, switching on a flashlight. James followed her, but took a last look at his old life, before closing the door behind him.

The passageway was only one of many, all of them leading to a central chamber deep in the bowels of the castle. The way up to there was dark and full of century-old dust, which made James cough. Reaching the chamber, Natasha went straight on, waiting only for him to catch up with her. From there, the passageway continuously descended before becoming flat again. The prince guessed that they must be right under the labyrinth.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Natasha stopped in front of a ladder.

"We're almost there. We just need to climb up the ladder and through the hatch." She whispered. Then Natasha began to climb up. Arriving at the top, she opened something that looked like a wooden hatch, revealing the green oaks of the forest. She climbed out and James followed suit. As it turned out, the tunnel did end at the outskirts of the maze. James' face lit up, when he saw the man with the bowler hat and the prominent beard leaning against the green oldtimer. Lifting his hat shortly, Dum Dum opened both back doors, while saying:

"Finally. I was wondering if you have changed your mind, because you were taking so damn long."

James let out a little laugh, while Natasha climbed impatiently into the right backseat.

"Sorry about that. But I just want to get out of here." He said.

"Then let's get out of here, before anyone notices something." Natasha snapped from her seat.

"Yes, madam." Dum Dum saluted her and took his place in the driver's seat, while the prince joined Nat in the backseat. As soon as all doors were closed, Dum Dum started the car.

A few seconds later they were on their way to the outskirts of D.C. and James took a last look at the place he once called home.


End file.
